


The Squonk

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crack Fic, Creation, Cryptids, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Other, Squonk - Freeform, chuck is tired, gabriel creates cryptids, metatron is a dick, my hyperfixation on SPN and my hyperfixation on cryptids making this BS possible, wholesome crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: Gabriel wanted to leave heaven. It hadn’t been the same since Lucifer had been banished. What better what to get yourself booted than with some good old fashion cryptids.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Squonk

**Author's Note:**

> A few friends inspired this fanfic. A few of said friends are actually included towards the end.  
> The Squonk is an actual cryptid; look them up. I love them, and I want to hug them.

Gabriel muttered quietly under his breath as he worked on his newest creation. After his last one, his father had assigned him to cryptids.  
Apparently the platypus wasn’t exactly welcomed up in heaven.  
Gabe had already made the first few cryptids, and he was pretty damn proud of them too.  
Bigfoot. Pretty self explanatory. A big ole monkey dude with big feet.  
Mothman. Again, pretty self explanatory. A moth that is also a man.  
Nessie. A giant sea monster.  
But, there was something he was missing. He wanted something so utterly insane that his dad may as well chuck his ass to the basement with his brother, Lucifer.  
It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t like it up in heaven, he did. But after his brother was banished by his other brother and the whole civil war, he was tired. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go explore Earth.  
And he planned on getting there the best way he knew how - pissing off his dad.  
Gabriel’s first thought was some sort of pig creature. But uglier. Something truly horrifying. Something with a face that not even a mother could love.  
So he began to build. He started with a fairly pig-like stature. Then he added wrinkles and boils and pimples. It was every teenagers nightmare all over the poor thing’s body.  
Next he had to give it a personality. Shy, definitely. And as much as he hated to torture another creature like this, cripplingly low self esteem.  
After that, he needed to give it a bit of spice. Something snazzy that set it apart from other ugly creatures roaming the Earth. A power.  
After some careful deliberation, Gabriel decided. This creature would dissolve into a puddle of its own tears when cornered or threatened. It was perfect.  
Now he just needed a name. He beamed at the creature with pride as he thought of the perfect title for it, hugging it close to itself.  
“Listen, buddy. You’re gonna spend your life feeling like shit. And I’m really sorry for that. But I want you to know, that I love you. You are so beautiful in your own way. And whenever you’re feeling down, remember that,” Gabriel whispered softly, lightly kissing the top of the creatures head as he brought it to his father.  
“Hey Pops!” Gabriel greeted with a grin.  
Chuck looked up from his excessive monologuing (which was being written down by an angel called Metatron).  
“Gabriel...” Chuck said with a deep sigh, eyeing the creature in his arms. “What...what the fuck is that?”  
“This, my dear father,” Gabriel introduced, “is the Squonk!”  
The scribe angel looked up from the tablet he was writing up and started laughing. “This has to be a joke!” Metatron explained. “Just look at it! It’s hideous!”  
Gabriel frowned, watching as the creature started crying and dissolved into a puddle of its own tears on the floor.  
Chuck rose an eyebrow, seemingly speechless. “I...whatever just- throw it with the other cryptids and...and never make anything ever again-“  
“Does that mean I can leave?” Gabriel said quickly, looking up from the puddle at his feet.  
Chuck nodded. “Yes. Whatever. As long as you never make another creature like that again!”

~~~

Eons passed since Gabriel had first created the Squonk. He had never quite gotten over the guilt at making such a sad creature.  
So, he visited them often. He told them that he loved them and that he was proud of them. He told them they were beautiful no matter what others thought. And sometimes he could swear, the Squonk smiled at him through tears.  
It was the year 2023, and Gabriel was visiting his most hideous, but his most loved creation. He was about to step out from the trees when he saw a group of people approaching.  
“There they are!” one of them gasped out, racing towards the Squonk.  
“Chloe, be careful! They might dissolve!” another reprimanded, jogging over.  
“Maybe they’ll like us, Cas. Don’t be a downer.” a third asked.  
“I’m not being a downer, Forest. I’m just being cautious.”  
Two other people rushed out from behind the trees, the first tripping over a tree branch and the second tripping over her.  
“Hannah! Jay! Keep it together!” Chloe shouted playfully, carefully holding a hand out to the Squonk as she spoke.  
“Sorry!” Jay said quickly, getting off of the girl they had landed on top of.  
“It was my fault, don’t worry-“ the girl, Hannah, assured.  
Gabriel watched as the scene played out, paying close attention to the Squonk’s behavior. It was odd. He had never seen them stay as a solid for so long with people around.  
“Hi, Squonk!” Forest said with a grin. “We wanted to tell you that we think you’re beautiful!”  
“Yes!” Chloe chimed. “And we’re gonna group hug you, if that’s okay?”  
The Squonk stepped closer. And soon enough they were all piled into a hug.  
Gabriel grinned. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who thought the Squonk was beautiful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Go hug the Squonk!!


End file.
